mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mammott
|size = 2 x 2 |breeding = |breeding time = 2 minutes |enhanced time = 1 minute 30 seconds |incubation time = |teleporting time = |likes = |buying price coin = 300 |buying price gem = Shugabush: 250 |selling price coin = 225 |selling price shard = |placement xp = 150 |placement xp 2 = |rare version = Rare Mammott |regular version = |original version = |dawn of fire version= Mammott/DoF }} Description A vaguely humanoid monster with no neck, the Mammott has two yellow eyes and a large mouth where you would expect them to be, but no visible nose. White fur covers most of its body, except for its three pink fingers and toes. The Mammott resembles the yeti, a relatively well-known cryptid, or its cousin, the bigfoot. When the monster is idle, it stays in tempo by jerking its arms, standing on its toes, and periodically smiling. Song Audio sample: The Mammott's contribution to an island's song is a deep, rumbly bass vocal line that goes "bum" or "heyyooo" (Air Island Song). When the Mammott sings its first part of the Plant Island song, it sings the word "hum" before the word "bum". The notes that it sings on plant island are "C, C E-flat, A-flat, G". On tribal island, it sings "A-flat A-flat A-flat, C C C, B-flat B-flat B-flat, B-flat B-flat B-flat". Breeding The Mammott is available in the Market at Level 2 and is purchasable with coins. They can also be produced by breeding an unstable combination between a Mammott and another monster. On Shugabush Island, the Mammott must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. |3|3|4|5|6|30 |5|6|7|8|10|48 |7|8|10|12|14|72 |10|12|15|17|20|96 |12|15|18|21|24|120 |14|17|21|24|28|144 |17|21|25|29|34|168 |19|23|28|33|38|192 |22|27|33|38|44|216 |24|30|36|42|48|240 |26|32|39|45|52|264 |29|36|43|50|58|288 |31|38|46|54|62|312 |34|42|51|59|68|336 |36|45|54|63|72|360 }} Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all single element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Fwog.png|Fwog|link=Fwog|linktext=Fwog Quibble.png|Quibble|link=Quibble|linktext=Quibble Entbrat.png|Entbrat|link=Entbrat|linktext=Entbrat Quarrister.png|Quarrister|link=Quarrister|linktext=Quarrister Meldablend.png|Meldablend|link=Meldablend|linktext=Meldablend Stritch Skin.png|Stritch Skin|link=Stritch Skin|linktext=Stritch Skin Bottomless Pit.png|Bottomless Pit|link=Bottomless Pit|linktext=Bottomless Pit Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Fwog *Quibble *Entbrat *Quarrister *Meldablend *Stritch Skin *Bottomless Pit See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name " " may come from the already extinct Mammoth , because of the furry coats and affinity to cold that both the monster and the ancient creature have. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. Unlike most types of Rare Monsters, breeding Rare Single-Element Monsters requires any combination where both of its parents possess the key element of the regular counterpart. However, like all other Rare Monsters, the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. Rare Monsters are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare page. Notes * With the iOS app update from version 1.0.2 to 1.0.3, the game icon changed from the Furcorn to the Mammott. * The Mammott is the star of the game My Mammott. * Apparently, the translation of "Mammott" in the French version of My Singing Monsters means "Mammoth guy". * To correctly pronounce "Mammott", simply say it in the way you would say for "mammoth" but with a t'' sound instead of a hard ''th. * Before the final drawing of the Mammott shape, it was drawn as what looks like a shark. In another video of some of the "Behind the scene" My Singing Monster action, there was a Mammott with the same teeth as the shark prototype. * "Mammut" is the scientific name for the Mastodon, an extinct elephant-like creature, similar to mammoths and elephants. * The Mammott has only three fingers on each hand, making it difficult to prevent ambiguity when using the "pointing jesture". Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween During the Halloween season of October, all Mammotts (on all the islands) changed into pirate Mammotts, with a white and red striped shirt, an eye patch, and a gold tooth as part of the Plant Island Halloween celebration. In the 2014 celebration, Mammotts also have added pirate accessories such as a hook-hand and a pirate hat with a Jolly Roger on it, and it looks like his shirt may have suffered some wear over the years, since it is missing a sleeve - but on the same side as his hook-hand, might the sleeve have been cut off in the same early 2014 battle!? Arrr, the life of a pirate is not an easy one, yet our Mammott smiles still (gold tooth a'twinkling). In the Halloween Season of 2015, the Mammott painted itself into a spooky skeleton! Boo! Christmas You better not shout. You better not cry. You better not pout. I'm telling you why. Mammott Claus is coming to town! From December 12th 2014 to probably January 5th 2015, all Mammotts dressed up as Santa. Ho ho ho. The Santa costume consists of a Santa hat, a Santa suit, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and large black boots to fit its huge feet. Despite one of the 2015 Christmas Daily Deals relating to Tapjoy offers showing a Mammott in a Santa costume with a wide open smile, in the game itself the Mammott did not wear this costume in 2015. Category:Monsters Category:Cold Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island